Take me on the Floor !
by Miyuuloki
Summary: Petit one-shot sur ce couple que j'aime beaucoup après le Thorki ! Où comment un somnambule qui a une chanson qui trahit son envie en tête provoque une nuit magique avec son pire ennemie ! A venir lire sans prise de tête ! /!/ Votre avis compte aussi /!/ ps: je suis nulle pour les résumés T T


Salutation à tous les accroc d'Avengers ! En attendant le prochain chapitre de ma fanfic Horror show ou presque décidé par vous je poste un petit one-shot sur le couple Tony Stark & Loki pour se détendre un peu ! ^^ En espérant toujours que vous preniez autant de plaisir que j'en ai eu à l'écrire ! Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour les ratingM je ne verse jamais dans le ''vulgaire'' si on peux dire ça comme ça donc dite moi si ça vous à plut ou si je dois plus me radicalisé ahah xP

Les personnages appartiennent toujours à l'industrie MARVEL !

La chanson qui m'a inspiré ce one-shot : Take me on the Floor - The Veronicas ;) si jamais vous voulez l'écouter en lisant ! sur ceux Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Take me on the Floor ?**

Loki : Take me on the floor !

Tony : Hein?

L : Take me on the floor now !

T :ahh j'ai compris c'est une chanson c'est ça ?

L :Tonyyyyyy

Et voilà comment une nuit interminable à commencé ! Super j'ai un Loki complétement somnambule qui c'est jeté sur moi en parlant la langue des adorateurs de Big ben !

Et merde ! Je peux pas me relever ! Loki pourquoi il a fallut que tu vienne allonger tes petites fesses de super vilain, qui ont l'air délicieuse d'ailleurs enfin je veux dire... bref faut que tu vienne justement dans MA galaxie sur MA planète et pour couronné le tout dans MON lit !

Attend un peu take me on the floor ça veux dire …. O_O non mon pire ennemie veux que je le prenne sur le sol ! Mon dieu c'est Fury qui va pas être content !

Tony : Eu... Loki... LOKI ! Pousse toi bordel !... Ah tu ouvre enfin les yeux justement quand je t'envoie valser sur... oh … oui voilà sur le sol. Héhé ah quoi je pense moi ! O_O

Loki : Ah tu es pathétique pauvre mortel ! Je somnolais je ne savais pas ce que je fessais tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un insecte rampant sur le sol pour moi !

T: Pourquoi tu reparle du sol ! O_O

L :Quoi ! c'est pas le sujet là ! Merci de m'avoir réveillé savoure ce mot tu l'entendra surement plus jamais de ma bouche !

T : Sol, Savoure, de ma Bouche ! *O*

L : Hein ?

T : Oh et puis zut j'exauce ton voeux ! I take you on the Floor my love !

L :Waaaa !

Bon j'en peux plus autant me jeter à mon tour sur lui ! L'excuse du moment c'est que c'est lui qui est venu me chercher ! ba il a fini tout simplement par me trouver tant pis pour mon pauvre Loki ! N'empêche il a vraiment un karma de merde et un corps tout miam !

Je me suis donc mit à califourchon, qui est ma position préféré soit disant passant, sur ce super vilain qui ne l'ai pas vraiment qu'on se le dise ! Enfin voilà Loki me regarde de ses yeux vert émeraude si profond si cruellement profond. Je me rapproche lentement de son doux visage si pâle qui ressemble à une porcelaine qui se briserai en mille morceaux si on osez le toucher. Je sais qu'il ressent mon souffle chaud au creux de sa nuque et que ça lui procure assez de sensation pour le faire gémir après tout je suis le grand Tony Stark n'est-ce pas ! Me voilà près de son oreille et j'entrepris de murmurer quelques mots :

Tony : Ne t'en fais pas je ne vais plus t'ignorer. Ce soir il n'y que toi et moi et rien de plus. Je vais te montré tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi mon vilain garçon. Et même si c'est une erreur je ferai en sorte de tant donner autant que tu le souhaite.

Loki : Tu parle trop ! Tu sais bien que je t'ai toujours voulu homme d'acier !

T : Oh tu veux que j'arrête de parler hein ! Très bien je vais faire en sorte que tout ton corps ce souvienne de cette amour dévastateur car nul ne devra savoir ! Te prendre sera ton privilège !

L :Non que tu me prenne sera Ton privilège.

T : Chut !

L : Quoi pauvre Mor/

J'ai capturai ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux ou nos deux langues avides l'une de l'autre s'entrechoquer, se caresser. Il fallait bien ça pour qu'il se taise. On se dira simplement que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve érotique de plus...

Je fini par descendre mes mains sous son... son … Je rompu brusquement notre baiser pour m'écrier :

Tony : Mais c'est quoi ces fringues !

Loki : Comment ça ? C'est la mode asgardienne, nos divin habits sont fait de cuir et de métal pauvre mortelle !

T : Ouai ba c'est pas pratique votre truc !

L :Oui mais l'avantage c'est que je ne porte rien en dessous.

T : Ahhh tu m'intéresse là continue

L : Continue quoi ?

T :Tu sais que t'es pire qu'un soufflet au fromage toi ! u_u Bon on va sortir les grands moyens ! Jarvis actionne le laser dissuasif/

L : Quoi =O

T : Ne t'en fais pas ça va juste te chatouiller un peu =D

L : Enlève ce sourire sadique tout de suite de ton... AHHH

T : Et voilà merci jarvis oubli pas de brancher les caméras.

Jarvis : Oui monsieur.

L : NON monsieur le fantôme NON !

T : tu vois c'est bien ce que je dis pire qu'un soufflet au fromage ! Tu gâche tout ce qui est fun en trois minute ! Enfin je suppose que c'est ton coté émo qui resurgis !

L : Chut tas de ferraille !

T : Et en plus tu n'as aucune répartit ma petite biquette ! Aller on reprend notre sport là où on l'avait laissé !

L : Quoi non j'ai/

Encore un fois j'ai usé,je l'avoue, de ma technique aussi fourbe qu'efficace pour lui clouer le bec ! A savoir un baiser endiablé Muy Caliente ! On passe au langue des pays chaud aussi chaud que nos deux corps brulant de désir.. Je n'ai plus qu'a glisser délicatement ma main sur son ''armure à la mode asses'' pour lui enlever les lambeaux déchiquetés par le laser hyper précis signé Stark industry un peu plus tôt.

Oh my god ! Sa peau est si blanche aussi blanche et douce que la peau d'un nouveau né ! Décidément j'aime frotter ma joue contre ce torse ni trop ni pas assez musclé. Ma langue a alors instinctivement frôlé un de ses anneaux de chair roses lui arrachant au passage un petit cris. Je sais que je suis un bon amant et mon petit doigt me dit que Loki en est un aussi... parfait mettons nous en route dans ce cas.

J'enlève d'un geste fluide et rapide mon T-shirt noir laissant apparaître mon torse et trônant à son centre le disque métallique fluorescent qui me maintient en vie.

Loki : Alors c'est ça

Tony : ça quoi ?

L : Ça qui est la source illimité du pouvoir d'iron man... l'homme que j'aimerai tant abattre..

T : illimité, illimité je ne dirai pas ça comme ça ! Mais en ce qui concerne la partie de l'abattement tu es en plus mauvaise posture que moi ! Maintenant chut et laisse toi faire !

Étrangement il se tut et me laissa retirer la seule chose qui nous séparé encore à savoir mon pantalon que je fis volé à travers la pièce mon caleçon le suivis peut de temps après.

Loki ne mentait pas il ne portait vraiment rien en dessous de sa tenu... décidément j'ai encore plus envie de lui... mon bas ventre qui me brûle est aussi du même avis.

Nos langues reprirent leurs ballet fougueux chacun voulant avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Les caresses pleuvaient et ne manquer pas à l'appel.

J'aurai voulu que ce moment charnel dure éternellement... enfin non quand même pas toute les bonnes choses ont une fin c'est pour ça qu'on les savoures comme il se doit, à leur juste valeur...

D'un geste brusque j'écartais les jambes fines de Loki lui arrachant aux passages toujours plus de gémissement d'impatience. La nuit nous en ai témoin le moment ou mon intimité entra dans le petit anneaux de chair rose de Loki fut le moment ou les paroles deviennent réalité... et ou jusqu'au bout de la nuit mes va et vient dans ce petit vilain de Loki exprima tout mon désir refoulé lorsque nous nous croissions lors de bataille ou je dois empêcher Loki de faire des bêtises.. On peux dire que pour une fois il a vraiment été puni.. si c'est ça je me ferai un plaisir de le punir encore et encore à chacune de ses tentatives désespérés et complétement foireuses de conquérir la Terre !

Le matin se lève enfin, quelques rayons du soleil arrivent à se glisser à l'intérieur de la pièce qui porte encore les séquelles de notre folle nuit et en est encore imprégné de l'odeur de chair.

Je me réveille enfin encore tous faible de lui avoir tout donné et je sais que Loki doit être à présent tout endoloris ! Il ouvre lui aussi les yeux.

Tony : Alors la belle aux bois dormant tu as bien dormi.. enfin Non tu n'as pas vraiment pu dormir !

Loki : Je ne comprend pas ce que tu raconte dès le matin pauvre mortelle !

T : Mais c'est toi le pauvre inculte ! Pff … Bref... Tu devrai partir...

L : Mais je suis déjà partie !

T : Hein ? Quoi ?

L : Pff tu vois bien que j'ai de l'humour !

T : Ah mais c'était Nulllll

L : Tu dis ça mais t'aurai vu ta tête homme d'acier ! x)

T : u_u Retourne donc près de tes fidèles chèvres ! Roi des bouc ! Hors de ma vu !

L : QUOI ! Roi des bouc t'es vraiment qu'un/

* kiss *

T : chut comme je te l'ai déjà dit 1 millions de fois ! Arrête de faire retomber le soufflet comme ça ! Profitons juste de ses dernières secondes ensemble mon super vilain !

On resta encore ainsi pendant 5 min puis Loki se dégagea brusquement. Que c'est mignon il rougit ! Alors là ça sert à rien de courir te cacher j'ai tout enregistré dans ma super mémoire photographique mouahaaa. Et voilà il est partie dans un éclair vert près avoir fait apparaître une autre de ses tenus foireuses... Je me demande si il est comme tintin et qu'il à un armoire remplis de la même tenu? Bref...

Tony : Jarvis allume la machine à café et tu peux enfin répondre à Peppers dit lui que je vais être en retard de 20 minutes au rendez vous mais que j'y serai ! Aouchh... enfin donne moi un comprimer et puis merde donne moi tout le stock de vitamine aussi je vais en avoir besoin !

Jarvis : Bien monsieur. Les vitamines dans votre café?

Tony : Ah Jarvis j'ai bien fait de te créer !

Et voilà une journée ordinaire après une nuit extraordinaire qui débute... Voilà ma magnifique personne va aller bosser et se foutre du monde comme d'habitude mais lui pensera t-il encore à cette nuit... En tout cas je l'ai bien eu les caméras étaient bel et bien branché * petit sourire sadique * Enfin pour être plus sérieux je m'en fiche un peu de savoir si il va y repenser car je sais bien que la prochaine fois que je le verrai... je le tuerai …!

* * *

**The End !**

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^ Un petit one-shot rating M mais avec humour tout de même on parle de Tony Stark le roi de la répartie et de Loki le roi du mauvais Karma ! Promis la prochaine fois Loki ne sera pas le uke ! enfin on va essayer x) (ps : uke = le dominé, le soumis) Laisser moi vos avis. A la prochaine !

MiyuuLoki.


End file.
